Joshua Wilson
Personality Joshua Wilson is an very caring man. He hates to see those he loves in pain. This can poss to be a problem in his work place when a patient he has a really good relationship with is sick. Wilson is slightly shy when he isn't around things he is familiar with. Wilson loves everything about being a doctor except tending to paperwork. History Joshua Ryder Wilson was the third son born to Ryder and Teresa Wilson on January 5 1988. His eldest brother Jesse was five and just starting school while Roosevelt was 2. Both his parents where well respected doctors. His mother Teresa had quite when Roosevelt was born to take care of her children but before she did she was a family doctor. While his father Ryder kept attending classes at school to specialize in more. Ryder was a senior doctor at his clinic and was well respected. Their children grew to be taught about all about the doctor world. The children all went to well known private schools and all seemed to be nerdy in the medical field like their parents. When Wilson was three his younger sister Lauryn was born. The siblings were close and often the families evenings where the four sitting around a table doing homework. Often Jesse being the eldest would help his younger siblings especially when his mother When Lauryn was five went back to work. Wilson grew to be the most obedient of the four and quickly after high school moved to Denmark on a full scolarship. He got his doctoral degree specializing in family medicine alike his mother. He called his family once a week to talk and often went home for Chistmas. Or they would come to visit him. Jesse now works at a ER doctor. He always did love a confusing and interesting case. Roosevelt went into Neuro Science after High School while Lauryn just left High School planning to head into Radiology. Wilson started working at Silverwood Young Adult Hospital during his residency and got hired full time not long after. He grew to be a well respected doctor. Not long after he started working he adopted Zinc first and then Buddy from the head office to work at the hospital. Sophia Roberts a young girl of the age of five came to the hospital. She had been abused her whole life and been in and out of foster care since she was six months old. The girl had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Panic Disorder and Stage 1 Lung cancer. Wilson formed a strong relationship with the little girl. Some would say the relationship was a father-daughter one. Not long after Wilson started noticing a fellow doctor by the name Danielle. The two while doing their doctor duties grew closer. Zinc and Buddy not long after Sophia came to the hospital gave birth to seven puppies. With the help of Danielle and the two parents Wilson named the puppies Moose, Marley, Bentley, Hazelnut, Ginny, Reese and Yuru. Things began to happen very fast. A young patient by the name of Shapa came into the hospital with a very strange and hardly ever heard of disease. Wilson and Danielle began to dive all their efforts into learning all they could about the disease. The two found a surgery the risks were high but they agreed it would be the child's only chance. Wilson grew to be very close to her and viewed her as a younger sister or daughter. A few months later Bentley passed away from a unknown sickness. Wilson was saddened like anyone was when they lost a pet. Especially as young as Bentley was. Zinc began expecting a second litter not long after and then Yuru became pregnant with Boston's puppies. This caused Wilson to start considering spaying the dogs as the amount of puppies that where being born were out weighing the amount of patients in the hospital. A day or two before Zinc gave birth Ozona a older girl of 16 came to the hospital. She was suppose to be scent to prison but Wilson spoke to the police to give her time to heal. Zinc gave birth to four puppies, Chewy, Bailey, Daisy and Sky. Not a month later Yuru gave birth to three Heather, Melanie, Cocoa. Wilson set to work finding homes for the puppies. He found a home for Cocoa and Boston not long after and the two left the hospital. Wilson not long after got engaged and then later married to Danielle and the two started their own family when Danielle became pregnant. Wilson spent a lot of time at the hospital but still tried to work in time for his family. When Eclipse, Ozona's dog attacked a patient, Jonas Will, trying to protect Reese who, unknown to humans was expecting his puppies, this caused the board to take Eclipse to the head office for training. Wilson filled out forms to transfer Jonas out of the hospital and to get Eclipse to be Ozona's therapy dog. Two months later Eclipse was brought back just in time. Reese gave birth that day. Her birth had difficulties and she was rushed to the vets to get a c-section. She gave birth to three puppies but unfortunately only two made it. Narzisse and Jasper where as Wilson put it to be shared by Sophia and Ozona as they where after all their dogs puppies. Wilson soon after brought Zinc and Buddy home after the older dogs began to show their age. More so Buddy but Wilson figured splitting the two after they had been together since they where puppies would do neither any good. While Zinc and Buddy's life got more slow and peaceful Wilson's didn't. Sophia's cancer began to get rapidly worse and not long after Danielle and Wilson welcomed their son James into the world. Family Tree Joshua Wilson's family tree. Quotes Trivia Category:Hospital Category:Doctors